callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lądowanie w Normandii
Lądowanie w Normandii – inwazja aliantów na tereny Francji, dokładniej zachodnią Normandię, w czasie II wojny światowej wydarzenie znane również jako Operacja Neptune i operacja "Overlord". Atak rozpoczął się we wtorek, 6 czerwca 1944 r. (D-Day), gdy potężny atak lotniczy wojsk powietrznodesantowych i spadochroniarze wylądowali tuż po północy. Dostały one za zadanie zabezpieczenie mostów i punktów strategicznych, jak również niszcząc działa artyleryjskie przed lądowaniem na plaży. Lądowanie odbyło się w plażę rano na około 70 kilometrowym odcinku plaży dzielącym się na pięć sektorów: Juno, Sword, Omaha, Gold, Utah. W serii Call of Duty, wydarzenia desantu w Normandii zostały przedstawione w jedenastu misjach w czterech grach (Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One i Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. Zostały one wymienione w porządku chronologicznym według czasu rozpoczęcia operacji: Zrzut Spadochronowy 101. dywizja powietrznodesantowa Jednym z pierwszych spadochroniarzy na ziemi francuskiej w 23:30, 5 czerwca 1944 r., szeregowy Martin z 506-ego pułku piechoty spadochronowej 101. dywizji powietrznodesantowej dzięki nadajnikowi miał nakierować oddziały kpt. Foleya z Kompanii Baker. Po wylądowaniu, miał spotkać się z sierż. Heathem, jego przełożonym, ale znaleziono go powieszonego na jego spadochronie, na drzewie, martwego. Wziął upadły sprzęt z jego martwego ciała, Martin pokonał kilku niemieckich żołnierzy i ustawił nadajnik oraz naprowadził jego kolegów spadochroniarzy na prawo strefy lądowania. Prowadzeni przez kpt. Foleya, Martin i inni spadochroniarze poprowadzili atak na Sainte-Mère-Eglise. Po drodze zniszczyli trzy działa przeciwlotnicze niszczące alianckie samoloty, jak również kilka gniazd karabinów maszynowych, napotykając silny opór po drodze. Udało im się zdobyć wieś, utrzymując ją pomimo licznych kontrataków w nocy oraz bardzo ciężkim kontrataku o świcie dnia 6 czerwca 1944 r., wspieranego przez czołgi. Korzystali ze zdobycznych MG42 i Panzerfaustsów, i udało im się odeprzeć Niemców. Po odparciu ataku, kpt. Foley wysłał Martina, Eldera, i sierż. Moody'ego w cywilnych samochodach do sztabu oddalonego o sześć mil od wsi w Sainte-Marie-du-Mont, by zażądać wzmocnień. Misja wymagała od przejazdu za liniami wroga, i pomimo impasu w środku wsi okupowanej przez Niemców udało się zdobyć inny samochód i dotrzeć do celu bez szwanku. 82. dywizja powietrznodesantowa Około północy w dniu 6 czerwca 1944 r., elementy 82. dywizji powietrznodesantowej, zostały rozrzucone po całej francuskiej wsi. Jedna z grup biorących udział w operacji Detroit, składała się z szeregowych Jonathana Shepherda, Smitha i Rieke'a. Ich szybowiec niestety rozbił się. Po połączeniu z innymi siłami odparli ciężkie niemieckie kontrataki aż do uchwycenia śródlądowych dróg by wesprzeć inwazję na plaży Utah. Tymczasem szeregowy Daniel Ferguson i jego drużyna znaleźli się w wiosce z dala od planowanego celu – Sainte-Mère-Église. Podjęto plan by porwać niemiecki kołowo-gąsienicowy pojazd. Ich pierwsza próba porwania niemieckiego pojazdu został udaremniona i musieli walczyć z serią niemieckich kontrataków. 6. dywizja powietrznodesantowa Tuż po północy w dniu 6 czerwca 1944 r., 2. Oxford i Bucks z 6. dywizji powietrznodesantowej dowodzone przez sierż. Evansa i kapitana Price'a otrzymały zadanie przechwycenia mostu Pegasus w Bénouville. Lądowanie na wyboistym terenie szybowca Horsa, przewróciło sierż. Evansa, który stracił przytomność na krótką chwilę. Brytyjczycy zdobyli most pomyślnie, ale natychmiast wróg przystąpił do kontrataku. Korzystanie z broni niemieckiej: MG42 oraz Flak 88 odparło zmasowany kontratak na most prowadzony rano przez piechotę i kilka czołgów. Brytyjczycy wytrzymali wystarczająco długo, aby być uratowanym, a potem zastąpionym przez 7. batalion spadochronowy. Lądowanie na Plaży 2. batalion Rangerów 2. batalion Rangerów miał za zadanie zniszczenie haubic z usadowionych na klifach w Pointe du Hoc. Inwazja rozpoczęła się od lądowania w skałach Pointe du Hoc. Obecne w tym desant był kapral Bill Taylor i sierż. Randall. Po wylądowaniu przeżyli mimo ciężkiego ostrzału z MG42. Wiele barek desantowych zostało trafionych przez moździerze, wysyłając ludzi na dno. Z czystego poświęcenia jednak Rangerzy byli w stanie wspiąć się na klify Pointe. Kiedy wspięli się, Rangerzy zobaczyli, że haubice zostały ukryte i zastąpione przez atrapy wykonane z metalu i słupów telefonicznych by oszukać samoloty rozpoznawcze. Walka odbywała się w labiryncie okopów i bunkrów. Rangerzy dotarli do małej wioski, gdzie zaczęły się walki. Broń jednak nie była w wiosce, więc Rangerzy poszli na rozdroże, potem jeszcze dalej aż weszli do sadu gdzie zostały ukryte. Bill i Randall zniszczyli je ładunkami z termitu. Potem wrócili do okopów, by ostatecznie pozbyć się wroga. Następnego dnia, 7 czerwca 1944 r., nastąpił ciężki niemiecki kontratak, który został odparty przez pozostałych przy życiu Rangerów, aż do bombardowania przez samoloty oraz przybycia alianckich czołgów. 1. dywizja piechoty O 06:00, 6 czerwca 1944 roku 1. dywizja piechoty miała lądować na plaży Omaha. Obecni w desancie byli weterani z Afryki Północnej i z Włoch: Roland Roger, Glenn Hawkins, Alvin Bloomfield, i Stephen Kelly. Oraz nowi rekruci, w tym John Jackson Smith. Ci ludzie w Kompanii Fox zostali wysłani na plażę nie tylko łodziami Higginsa ale też Amfibiami. Jak przybliżyli się do plaży, alianci znaleźli się pod ciężkim ogniem, niszczącym kilka jednostek. Kompania Fox do wylądowania była bez szwanku oraz używała lornetki by przekazać położenie bunkrów wroga sojusznikom. Kiedy zbliżyli się do brzegu, zostały one w końcu trafione, a ocalałych członków ewakuowano do łodzi ratunkowej, która miała dotrzeć do brzegu. Po wylądowaniu, sierż. Hawkins zebrał swoje wojska i przeniósł się z plaży w kierunku umocnień. Wewnątrz umocnień, choć było wiele stanowisk ogniowych przeciwnika z karabinami maszynowymi z widokiem na plażę. Umocnienia składały się także z drutu kolczastego, który zatrzymał natarcie wojsk. Pod ciężkim ostrzałem wroga, saperów i przeniósł zestaw materiałów wybuchowych do wysadzenia drutu, pozwalając ludziom atakować. Członkowie Kompanii Fox oraz innych jednostek piechoty obecnych w czasie desantu natknęli się na mały system okopów w pobliżu kompleksu bunkra, w którym mieściło się pierwotne położenie obrony, który strzelał na plażach na początku inwazji. Inżynier kpt. Stavro zniszczył drzwi bunkra, a amerykańska piechota szturmem zajęła kompleks bunkra. Na skraju kompleksu były działa FlaK 88, strzelające w kierunku plaży. Sierż. Hawkins poprowadził swoich ludzi w dół zbocza w kierunku broni, zdobył go i używał jej z powodzeniem niszcząc posiłki niemieckie. Kategoria:Wydarzenia